Rough Landing
by TwistedRaver
Summary: They tell us about when we were young. [A series of drabbles, oneshots & cutscenes.]
1. Trust Me

**Title:** Rough Landing  
**Summary:** They tell us about when we were young. A series of drabbles.  
**Featuring:** Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Angeline Jensen, and Gisele Jensen  
**Rating:** T (subject to change in the future)  
**Genre:** Friendship (sometimes others, depending on chapter)

**A/N:** Each chapter will be a short story in itself. These stories are either scenes from _Simplicity _or _Clandestine_ that didn't fit or they're the scenes I wish I could write for these stories. In short these are for yours and my own entertainment. I really hope you enjoy them! :)

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen. Other than that everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Trust Me  
**Summary:** You can trust me, trust nobody. [4th Year]  
**Featuring: **Blaise Zabini & Angeline Jensen  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Friendship

Blaise Zabini had one rule in life; trust no one. This included himself. He'd learn at a very young age that it was just as easy if not _easier_ to lie to yourself as it was to lie to others. He had had plenty of practice with lying and with it plenty of practice telling a truth from a lie. It was a gift...or rather is mother was a great teacher.

It was precisely this reason that he had went seeking the Jensen girl. As far as trust went, in the last few year the quiet girl had more of his trust than most people. It also helped that she was far easier to read than those other girls who lied to tell him what they thought he wanted to here. No, Angeline Jensen did not fool him as much as she fooled others. In a few more years he may even call her friend. Maybe...but that was the future and he had no gift for something so subjective.

He had located Angeline in the Slytherin Common Room pouring all her attention into the schoolwork before her. So engrossed she didn't even look up when he sat across from her.

"Jensen," he said causing her to stop her scribbling to look at him curiously.

"Zabini," she replied. "How may I help you?"

"I have a request," Blaise said. Angeline raised an eyebrow and set her quill down. Her interest showing in her pale green eyes.

Seems I'll be needing a date to the Yule Ball. I trust no one has asked you yet," straight to the point, Blaise was. Another gift he supposed.

Angeline laughed and shook her head. "Directly no," she mused. "But you're mostly right, I have not been asked to the ball."

"Of course you haven't been asked," Draco Malfoy stopped to comment on his way by. "Have you not met yourself, Jensen?" Blaise watched silently as Angeline turned a sickeningly sweet smile toward Draco.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," she said. "Now," she said turning to Blaise. "Blaise and I were talking so bugger off and walk your dog or whatever it is you and Parkinson do."

"It's no wonder you're always alone," Draco stated. "Nice charity case you've got there, Zabini," he added with a laugh as he walked away.

"Prick," Angeline muttered, the deep frown on her face only deepened as her gaze dropped to the parchment in front of him.

"You aren't a charity case," Blaise said. Angeline looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes, well...thank you," she said.

"Trust me," Blaise said with a small frown.

"Trust nobody," she responded. "Or so my parents have always said. I on the other hand find I trust far too easily." She shrugged a little to herself. "At least, I trust everyone until something terrible happens."

"Why?"

"Because I know people don't trust me on sight," she said.

Blaise only stared at her. It was a sad truth she told him, but the smile on her face said she could care less. Though, Blaise knew better than that. That smile told him she was lying, that she cared very much.

_You don't fool me, Angeline Jensen._ He thought.

"Well," he coughed. "You never to answer my earlier question. Will you be attending the ball with me?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "Sorry about that, but yes, I'd like to go with you. There's really no one I'd rather be with than you."

"Hn," Blaise said before standing. It had been half truth. There had to have been someone else she would rather be with surely. Before walking away she turned to her. "Why?" he asked. "You're not stupid to not notice that I've only asked you because I don't care much for these other girls. Plus you and I are hardly friends."

"I suppose that why then," she said. "You're not looking for anything other than to have a valid reason to ignore other girls at this ridiculous ball. I could definitely understand that. Plus, I won't ask for much, just one dance and I'll be fine. As for use being friends...well, your the only friend I've got really. Even if it's just hardly. If that's all..." Angeline picked up her quill. "I'll be wearing green of course," she winked and went back to work.

Blaise watched her momentarily before heading toward the dorms. She had been telling him the truth he was sure of it, because who else would calmly tell him such things as if they spoke of the weather? Yes, he had one rule in life; trust no one. But sometimes, like most rules...there was always an exception.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Happy holidays! And I hope you enjoyed this! There will definitely be more to come! The next chapter features a six year old Draco Malfoy. :)**

**If you're ever so kind and have the time, review please. :) Maybe tell me what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Take care,**  
**TR**


	2. Cough Syrup

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen. Other than that everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Cough Syrup  
**Summary:** Life's too short to even care at all. [Childhood]  
**Featuring: **Draco Malfoy & Angeline Jensen  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre: **Friendship

Six year old Draco knew one thing; he hated having guest in his house. It made no sense to him to have all these people over, mainly because he had to act like he actually liked the other children and for the most part, entertain them. _Ugh._ No, he wouldn't be their friend because they weren't nearly as classy as he was. Yes, he was classy, his mother said so. _Sniff._

"There you are, Draco!" Ugh, it just had to be her. Anyone was better than Angeline Jensen.

"What do you want?" Draco asked giving his most deadly glare. He vaguely wondered if father would be proud of it.

"Mother would say you're being rude. So be nice or I'll tell," she said poking him on the chest.

"I do what I want, this is my house!" Draco said swatting her hand away. "So tell your mother, she can't do anything to me."

"Still," she said tilting her head to the side. "You're very rude."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"It's snowing again," the change in subject didn't bother the six year old boy, in fact he hardly noticed at all.

"So?" he asked.

"We're going outside to play in it," she said as though it were obvious. "I thought you'd like to play as well."

"No," there was no way he was going out in the cold to play in snow. Who does that?

"Why not?" Angeline asked a small pout on her face. "It'll be fun!"

"Only children play in the snow," Draco explained as he turned his nose up at her, because that's what adults did when children asked stupid questions.

With her little hands on her hips she leaned in very close to his face, noses practically touching.

"We're _six_," she stated. "My uncle Xander says being little and six is the best time of ones life. I believe him, we'll be seven soon and that'll just be _terrible_, we have to enjoy being little now!"

"I really don't care what your uncle says," Draco said moving away from her. Sometimes she just didn't understand the concept of _space_. "I will _not_ play in the snow with you and those other _children_." It was final, he was going to go to his room and read. Something these _kids_ should be doing if they wanted to actually amount to something.

"Hm...that's what Nathaniel said you'd say when I told him I was going to ask you to be on my team," she said thoughtfully. "Oh and then he said you'd be too scared to play."

Draco turned to her, arms crossed tightly over his tiny chest. "Scared," he repeated, his left eye twitching. "I'm not scared!"

"I never said you were," Angeline replied, she was rocking back and forward on her feet in excitement. "Nathaniel said you're scared."

"Well, where is he?"

"Outside I think," Angeline answered. "He'd got his team set, I just need one more and since you're the only other one around..."

Draco threw all class to the wind. "I'll show him who's scared! I'll meet you outside!"

"Okay!" she called after him. "Wait!" Draco turned again.

"What?" he asked impatiently. He had to teach this kid a lesson. He didn't have time to chit-chat.

"Be prepared when you come out, you know he likes to cheat!"

Draco scoffed. "Yes, well so do we."

The last thing he heard was a giggle before he rushed to his room. No one called Draco Malfoy scared and got away with it. Even if he had to prove his point through a silly activity such as a snowball fight. There was _nothing_ classy about _that_.

Gosh, six years old and they acted like children. _Honestly._

* * *

**There you have it. I know I should be updating, _Clandestine_, but I wanted to write something light and silly I suppose. Considering in the next chapter of _Clandestine, _a lot of things happen and it gets quite...intense. But it's coming! Promise!**

**Once again Happy Holidays everyone! And stay safe out there! :)**

**Review please? Perhaps tell me what other moments you'd like to see. The next installment of this will hopefully be, Blaise and Draco. :)**

**Take Care,**  
**TR**


	3. Don't Stop

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen. Other than that everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Don't Stop  
**Summary:** This is entertainment; Lies are entertainment. [1st Year]  
**Featuring: **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Angeline Jensen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Friendship-sort of

At the opening feast one eleven year old, Blaise Zabini had taken the time to simply take in his classmates for the next seven years. Apart from their names he didn't bother in the idle chitchat that took place around him. In all truth, he didn't think he'd be friends with these people. They weren't nearly on the same level he was on.

His mother, Serafina Zabini had told him prior to leaving that coming to Hogwarts would mean he'd be making friends his own age. With people he'd be able to connect with considering as she put it, since he was such a lonely child.

Blaise figured he wouldn't have been so lonely had his mother had not thought it an excellent idea to leave him with a nanny while she traveled to exotic places with her current beau of the week. Blaise was on step-father number four. His name was Klaus or something of the sort. Not that it mattered, Blaise was sure Klaus, or whatever his name was, would be gone once he returned home from school. And Blaise would be stuck wondering why men flocked toward his mother rather than run the other way...A coincidence could only run so long...

All this left him wondering all the same how his mother expected him to make friends when his experience at making friends was with those that were much older than him. Even then, this eleven year old was sure older people only just tolerated him. That was the thing, Blaise was smart for his age. His most recent caretaker had stated he was too wise for such a young age. Always pointing out lies and seeing beneath what people really meant. He was a little too observant. He couldn't help that people couldn't see what was directly in front of them and he could. Nothing ever quite surprised him.

Okay, maybe with the exception of his house mates. They'd been dismissed from the Great Hall and were following the prefects to the Slytherin House Common Room when the girl and the boy closest to him engaged in a hushed-argument caught his attention.

"I will never understand why you of all people are in Slytherin," the blond snarled at her. Blaise recalled the boy was Draco Malfoy and she was Angeline Jensen. Blaise instantly realized the two knew each other prior to coming to school and they clearly weren't the best of friends. "I half expected you to be a Hufflepuff with the way you act."

"I'd gladly be a Hufflepuff if it meant I didn't have to see you day in and day out," Angeline growled. "Draco you're an annoying prick with way too large of an ego!"

"You don't behave like you should, Angeline," Draco small shake of the head. "What would your mother and father say?"

"What's wrong with the way she's behaving?" Blaise asked. Both of his new year mates looked at him. One with an air of curiosity, the other with annoyance.

"What's it matter to you?" Draco asked arms crossed.

"It doesn't," Blaise responded. "Which is why I'm asking. She's done nothing to you."

"Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop on things you've got nothing to do with," Draco said. "Zabini was it?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Draco looked him up and down before shrugging a bit.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll warn you about this one, she's insane and highly improper. If you continue to stick up for people like her, I'll start to think a little less of you."

"You'll soon learn, Malfoy, that I do what I want and interact with who I want. I could hardly care what people think of me. Much less what you think of me."

"Shame," Draco sniffed. "And here I thought of all these idiots sorted into this house you'd be one of the smart ones."

"Hm," Blaise hummed. "I guess you were wrong."

With a roll his eyes, Draco turned his back on them both, intent on ignoring them. Blaise knew he wouldn't have a friend in Draco Malfoy anytime soon, but he wasn't too torn about it. After all, why would he want to be friends with a boy who thought he was practically royalty? That's right...he didn't.

"You didn't have to do that," Angeline said. Blaise regarded her momentarily.

"I didn't do it for you," he said. Angeline crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Never said you did," she replied. "All I said was you didn't need to do that. Draco and I have been at each other's throats since we were small...He doesn't bother me much..."

There was soft scoff from the blond in front of them.

"That's a nightmare," Blaise commented. Angeline laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that's going to be sleeping in the same room as him," she said. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Angeline Jensen," she said holding out her hand.

"I know," Blaise said shaking her hand. "Blaise Zabini."

"Well, Blaise Zabini," she said blowing her fringe out of eyes. "I warn you about, Draco," she started. "He's a brat."

"_I_ can still _hear_, Jensen!" Draco called.

"_I_ really _don't_ care," Angeline called back.

Blaise scoffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So what does that make you, Angeline?" he asked. Angeline flashed a smile at him, but didn't bother to give him an answer. However, Blaise didn't think he needed one anyway. He was eleven sure, but he knew that a smile could mean many things and this smile given to him by this girl had a number of different meanings.

"I'll tell you what it makes her," Draco turned around to look at them. The group was just coming to a stop at a blank wall. "Mad, that's what it makes her."

"Actually," Blaise said. "I'll decide for myself what she is, Malfoy. As I'll do the same for you, though you're not exactly very high on my good list, if I were to have a good list that is."

Draco glared at him, his face a slight hint of red before he spun around and followed the rest of their house mates into their Common Room.

"Ha," Angeline laughed from next to him. Blaise looked at her sideways. "Zabini, you're either going to be someone to really like or..." she trailed off. "You get the point."

"I could say the same," Blaise commented. She smiled again and moved ahead of him and into the Common Room.

Blaise sighed and followed after her. He wasn't entirely sure this girl was his friend or not. He wasn't exactly desperate to have friends to begin with. All he knew was that she was probably the closest thing to a friend and that Draco Malfoy was the farthest. However, Blaise smirked as he entered the first year dorms and found his bed just to the right of Draco's.

"The odds of me being placed next to you," Draco stated dryly.

"You'll learn to appreciate me once things get hectic around here," Blaise said as he went through his trunk.

"I doubt it," Draco scoffed as he turned his back on him.

Blaise only shrugged because Blaise was a smart eleven year old. One that was wise beyond his years and level-headed. He wasn't naive enough to think that living in close proximity with someone for seven years wouldn't make them appreciate one another in some sort of way. Besides, they'd be teenagers before long and Blaise didn't think that Draco's obvious minions Crabbe and Goyle could lie their way out of a biscuit jar.

_Yeah_, Blaise thought as he shut his trunk. He wouldn't worry about what was to come...after all he had seven years to see how his life would turn out being surrounded by people his own age. There was thing he was sure of...he'd be entertained.

* * *

**That was weird...rather it didn't come out the way it was originally supposed to, haha. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it. There will be a Blaise/Draco bromance later. After all, I did elude to that didn't I?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Much love,**  
**TR**


	4. The Reeling

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen. Other than that everything belongs to their respective owners. Which is pretty much JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The Reeling  
**Summary:** It reels and calls me towards it, confounding destiny and I can feel the madness [7th Year]  
**Featuring: **Blaise Zabini & Gisele Jensen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Friendship

"State your name, blood status, year and house," the short woman stated. Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes and heave a large sigh. If it hadn't had been mandatory for him to go to school he'd probably had left to see the world or something. He had a very good feeling that his last year at Hogwarts would be a waste of his time if not a large headache.

"Blaise Zabini, pureblood, 7th year Slytherin," Blaise answered. The woman flipped through the book in front of her. Blaise didn't see why, it wasn't like the name Zabini wasn't well known. At least in the gossip columns.

The woman glanced over Blaise briefly before nodding her consent. Brushing past her, Blaise entered the train in hopes to find an adequate place to sit. He assumed it shouldn't be too hard considering the large lack of muggle-born students. In all truth, Blaise believed that muggle-borns and half-bloods outnumbered those of purebloods. Surely he didn't like it...but he had longed accepted that inevitably the wizard kind could not survive on purebloods alone. Blaise Zabini was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid.

Lost in his thoughts about the facts of life, Blaise wasn't paying much attention when something solid ran into his chest. Immediately he realized it was a girl just as she clumsily stumbled back. At first glance Blaise took in the wavy chestnut colored hair, he thought it was his only so-called friend Angeline Jensen. But when this girl whipped her head up and glared at him with fire-burning brown eyes, he took it back. Even still it was astonishing just how much this girl favored his housemate.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" She snarled.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked instead. He had never seen her before and he strongly doubted she was first year. "I've never seen you around."

"You're incredibly rude," this unknown girl said. "You should be apologizing!"

"I don't do that much," he replied. "I'll ask again; _who are you_?"

The girl crossed her arms and looked him over, very-Angeline-like he noted before she clicked her tongue.

"Gisele Jensen," she said tightly. Blaise supposed that would explain it all. She was a Jensen.

"You look very similar to Angeline," he commented. Gisele's eyes widened as he said this.

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically. All hostility gone for the moment. "She's my cousin! You know her?"

"I'd have to if I say you look alike," Blaise said with a small roll of his eyes. "Same year and house," he clarified.

"Oh joy," Gisele mumbled. "Anyway, have you seen her—hey, what's your name?"

"No I haven't seen her," Blaise answered moving around her and continuing toward the very compartment he sought.

"Again you're being rude!" Blaise should have figured she'd follow him. He felt like this Gisele Jensen, who ever she was, was far more troublesome than Angeline could ever imagine to be.

"How so?" Blaise asked pushing opening the compartment door and stepping inside.

"I asked you your name," she said. "You could at the very least grace me with that!"

Blaise regarded her thoughtfully, he figured this girl was going to in his presence quite a bit in the next couple of months, whether he liked it or not.

"So what's your name? Or will I have to resort to call you 'That Prick' for the rest of term?" Blaise noted that it must be a Jensen trait to be persistent when wanting to know something.

"Blaise," he said finally. "Zabini," he added when she had crossed her arms over her chest once again.

"I've read _all_ about your mother," Gisele said with a small shrug. "Would explain why you're so rude."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Another shrug.

"She's quite infamous with her exploits. It really can't be easy with the things they say about her falling onto your shoulders..." she trailed off. "Anyway," she sighed. "I should really go find Angie...I'm sure you know her story with those Death Eater scum."

"I know her a lot better than just that," Blaise said. Gisele raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Did you two date or something?" Gisele asked.

"God no," Blaise scoffed. Angeline wasn't a bad looking girl by any sorts. She just wasn't his _type. _Too tortured for his taste. Besides, he was sure they'd kill each first. "How about this, to make up for my earlier rudeness. You stay here and I'll find the little basket-case. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see me."

"If you two are friends; I find that hard to believe," Gisele said as she sat down. "You're a pompous jerk. She's quite the opposite."

"And you're proving to be as much of a headache as she is," he said. "Do try to stay put, I get this feeling you don't take waiting well."

Not bothering to listen to what she had to say, Blaise stepped out of the compartment closing it behind him. The girl he left in the compartment was quite interesting to say the least. He was rather interested in finding out how she managed to get herself into Hogwarts. Where exactly did she come from? He was sure he'd find out soon enough for he spotted Angeline a little ways off, peeking into compartment after compartment until she took notice of him, smiling briefly.

Blaise was positively sure that his seventh year was going to be rather bothersome.

* * *

**So this is a deleted scene from _Clandestine_ chapter 7. It's all about how Blaise came to meet Gisele. In case you haven't noticed I really like writing from Blaise's perspective. At some point, I'll write from Gisele's but for now bask in what is Blaise Zabini! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe review?**

**Much love,**  
**TR**


	5. Sail

**A/N:** This one is a bit different from the others. Hope you still like it!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Angeline Jensen and Gisele Jensen. Other than that everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Sail  
**Summary:** Maybe I'm a different breed. Maybe I'm not listening. [1st Year/future insight]  
**Featuring: **Angeline Jensen-centric  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **General

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," Professor McGonagall called from next to the three legged stool. In her hands was a raggedy old hat that to all the first years surprise sang them a song and from that point started sorting students into houses after it was placed on their head. Shouting out the name of the house that would be theirs for the next seven years or rather _for life_.

Eleven year old Angeline Jensen, had had some reservations about starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had nothing to do with the fact that she would be leaving the comforts of her home life. Angeline was looking forward to leaving her home for the last eleven years if not for the fact that she wouldn't have to be under her mother and father's watchful eye.

But that was exactly the reason she was so worried about leaving home. She had this long standing fear that she was going to disappoint them. After all, her father's parting words were ones telling her not to mess this up. Be in Slytherin like he and her mother was. Don't break tradition.

Yet, all the same, Angeline _wanted_ to break tradition. She hated all the rules that came with being a Jensen...with being a pure-blood. Why couldn't she just go ride a broom or climb trees like she wanted to? Was it really that big of a deal? Her uncle certainly wouldn't have thought so.

And Angeline _definitely_ didn't think it was. So she hoped that once her name was called in the Great Hall, she was put in any House but the one her family had been in for years. She desperately hoped that if that ruddy old hat knew anything it'd put her in Gryffindor just to give her father really something to fret about. In their house, they called it _pulling a Sirius Black_. Personally it was one of her favorite stories. Though...he might as well have been a Slytherin being how he sat in Azkaban for the last ten years, but that was despite the point. She wanted to pull a Sirius Black minus the whole betraying best friends ordeal, because she wanted to give her mother and father a heart-attack and have a good laugh while she was at it.

"Granger, Hermione," was called after a few names and Angeline sighed, her fringe lifting slightly off her forehead. Why was this taking so long?

She wish she had her cousin there with her. Despite not seeing her in the last few years, Angeline had hoped she'd turn up somewhere on the train. Even now standing in that crowd of other eleven year olds, she hoped she'd just over looked her cousin. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't the case, as the only thing that fate or whatever deity ruled their lives gave her were the likes of Draco Malfoy, standing as smug as ever just to the left of her. All that talk of Durmstrang Institute and there he stood in the Hogwarts Great Hall.

_Just great._ She thought.

"Jensen, Angeline," perking up slightly, Angeline forgot her current cursing of the blonde and made her way to the front. Sitting on the three legged stool she got one glance of the Great Hall before it was obscured by the Hat being placed on her head. It practically swallowed her head whole.

_"Ah,"_ Angeline was a bit startled by the voice in her head. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. _"A Jensen. A long line of Slytherins come from this family. It would seem, there's only one place to put you—"_

_Wait! _Angeline cut it off, knowing exactly what it was going to say. _No! This isn't right! I can't go to Slytherin like them! I'm not like them! _

_"Hm...I see,"_ the Hat hummed. If Angeline wasn't mistaken she'd swear he was amused. _"Hufflepuff is out of the question,"_ he explained. _"As loyal as you are...there's a cunning and darkness that the Hufflepuffs may not fully understand. Ravenclaw might suit you well. You're witty, there is no doubt, but you'd never be happy there. You'd always be wanting more, you'd be too restricted."_

_Then the only place to put me is Gryffindor! Surely you agree!_ Angeline was desperate to not be in the 'House of the Damned' as she like to put it. Nothing good ever came of being a Slytherin. She was sure of it! She was surrounded by it all her life!

_"You'd do well in Gryffindor, and you'd make friends without a doubt...but you're far too logical to be put in a place. In Slytherin you'd make true friends and discover much more. You will set yourself apart from the other Slytherins, whereas anywhere else you will fade into the background."_

_ No! Please don't! I don't care about standing out! Not really! If you put me in Slytherin, I fade away! Don't put me there please!_

_ "You'll thank me for this later,"_ the Hat said. Once again Angeline thought he was a bit amused. She on the other hand was a bit irritated. Arguing with a hat for crying out loud...and losing. Magical or not. _"Then let it be..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"Angeline pulled the hat from her head angrily and set in on the stool, heading toward her permanent resident for the next seven years. She'd lost her plea to be placed somewhere that wasn't Slytherin. She ignored the hissing coming from across the Hall and sat down at the clapping table of Slytherins.

Angeline glanced at her fellow first years and couldn't help a small sigh escaping her lips. The only one currently sitting there that she thought perhaps she'd get along with was that Greengrass girl, but seeing as she barely glanced in her direction, Angeline thought better of it.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Angeline turned to her right to look at the boy she had sat next to. She instantly thought he was probably the most friendly face she'd seen at the table. She shook his outstretched hand. "Jake Flinton," he said. "Third year," he added releasing her hand.

"Angeline Jensen," she said automatically.

"I know," he presented her with a small smile. Titling his head to the side a bit, his light brown hair falling into his eyes, "Relax, yeah? It won't be too bad here...if you know the right people." Angeline frowned and he only smiled a bit more before turning back to the Sorting. Shaking her head Angeline followed suit just in time to see Draco Malfoy walk up to be sorted.

The hat barely touched his head before bellowing out loudly, "SLYTHERIN!" The people around her clapped while she groaned.

_Shocker_. She thought bitterly. _Just what I needed...as if all those years of forced childhood company wasn't enough. Just fan-bloody-tastic. He's going to try and make my life a living hell!_

The boy, Jake, laughed and she glared at him a bit.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly, his friend across from him chuckled. "Just that I think you're going to be an interesting person, Little Angie." Angeline twitched at the use of the nickname. "Now be a good _ickle firstie_ and pay some attention to the other _ickle firsties._"

For the last time that night, Angeline turned away from the third year with the intent that she'd avoid him at all cost for the rest of her time at Hogwarts or rather until he graduated and looked to her fellow first years. The last one to join their ranks was a boy by the name of Blaise Zabini. She didn't think she was going to get along with him. In truth, she didn't think she was going to get along with _any _of them.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she couldn't help but curse that stupid Sorting Hat. It didn't know what it was doing when it sorted her there. She was going to be miserable. She knew it. She really hoped her parents would be happy. Good little Angeline, holding up tradition.

_Yeah, thanks a lot you stupid hat._

* * *

It was many years later that Angeline thought back to her first moments as a Hogwarts student and a Slytherin at that. As she thought of that night, she realized a few things had changed. Such as, she and Daphne Greengrass had reached a mutual respect, not friends, not enemies. They existed peacefully even if Daphne was friends with Pansy Parkinson, but Angeline much later learned that it wasn't so much that Daphne liked Pansy.

She found that she couldn't avoid Jake Flinton forever and his constant company lead to more than friendship. Though somewhere in her 5th year (his 7th) that fell apart due to her own elusiveness and his frustration. But they would value the other, especially once they both grew up and found what they were really looking for. One day they'd get back to friendship and stay there.

Then there was Blaise Zabini who turned out to be the closest person to a best friend she'd ever have and they'd show their platonic love in quite a way that had many asking, "are you two really friends?" Yes, they were. The best of mates actually. Though neither ever quite say it. They both know their lives would be dull without one another.

And when it came to Draco Malfoy...well...let's just say, if Angeline had the chance to tell her eleven year old self that things would happen to her because it centered somewhere around said Malfoy...she was sure her eleven year old self would laugh and then probably ask her future self had she fallen and bumped her head. Because wasn't it an unspoken rule that Draco Malfoy was not someone to fraternize with willingly? Let alone do other things with, _ahem_. But in typical Angeline fashion, she detested most rules, even her own unspoken ones.

Things changed as time went on, feelings changed and life got mad. Angeline would always remember one important piece information from her first moments at Hogwarts and it was said by a raggedy old hat. A hat she lost an argument with. A hat that knew what it was doing. A stupid, yet, wise old hat.

She was Angeline Jensen and she was placed in Slytherin. Not because it was the house her parents and their parents before them belonged. She was placed in Slytherin because somehow that wise old hat knew she'd make her true friends and discover a lot about herself by trials and tribulations. It somehow knew she wouldn't fade away there, she'd stand tall at the end. Proud to have been sorted into the House of the Snake. And she had that hat to thank, because what the it was trying to teach her in those first few moments of picking her brain. She, Angeline Jensen was a different breed of Slytherin. Had it not been for the Hat, she'd have never known, and she was oh-so-very-thankful.

* * *

**This is probably one of my favorite ones.**

**The character of Jake Flinton is from one of the Potter games. I just rather loved his name when I came across it long ago. As random as he is, I did mention him in passing back in chapter 14 of _Simplicity. _He is one of the two boys that Angeline thought about when she was thinking of Draco's kiss. I've always had this boy in my mind as he did have a large impact on Angeline's life, specifically her view on her love life. And there's a reason Angeline hasn't ever mentioned him or thought about him apart from that one time. I can tell you now that he will be mentioned again in a future chapter of _Clandestine_. He just might (as in will) even show up again in one of these little scenes.**

**Did you notice that every chapter is based off a song? I think _Sail_ is Angeline's theme.  
**

**If you liked it let me know! :) If there's something you like to see, let me know that too! And if you've got any song suggestions that fit the series as a whole let me know, ok! :)  
**

**Love always,**  
TR


End file.
